


Как в кино

by Yozhik



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Как в кино

Чёрт его знает, как это выглядит – вспоминать по более-менее значимому поводу фразы из фильмов. Сначала это оригинально, потом – забавно, потом – попросту привычно. Всё равно, что думать штампами – экономит время и упрощает понимание. Типа как "очень любил детей" или "всегда попадает в неприятности", об этом даже Джордж Карлин уже не шутит, скажет Рё, а Ди скажет: фу, это даже у Опры было.  
Ну а что поделаешь, если Рэнди Маклейн действительно любит детей, если он работать может переводчиком с детского на человеческий; а Ди Лэйтнер действительно всегда попадает в неприятности, можно сказать, притягивает их даже когда и неоткуда; и это даже связано с тем, куда они очередной раз вляпываются, инициатива, мать её, но лучше и не пытаться понять – как именно связано. А инициатива наказуема и неприятности бродят рядом, и всё заканчивается перестрелкой, машинами "скорой" и всем таким – тоже в некотором роде штамп.  
\- Починят, - улыбается Ди, пытаясь поймать взгляд напарника, именно сейчас это почему-то важно, - Они всё чинят.  
Впрочем, в кино это тоже звучало по-дурацки.


End file.
